


Мисси и любовное проклятие

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Evil Plans, F/M, Humor, Love Potion/Spell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: Мисси готова на всё, чтобы завоевать Доктора, даже прибегнуть к любовному заклятию - а они, как известно, никогда не срабатывают так, как надо.





	

Мисси подбросила шар в руке, потом протёрла рукавом и вгляделась в его нутро, где на фоне крошечных грозовых туч кружили чёрные точки. Из него получился бы симпатичный сувенир для каминной полки, даже жаль, что у неё другие планы на эту милую вещицу. Мисси усмехнулась. 

– Доктор, Доктор, Доктор, какой же ты рассеянный!

Он до сих пор не заметил пропажи ни одной из своих вещей, хотя как давно Мисси их стащила? Тысячу лет назад? Да, когда она была премьер-министром на любимой планетке Доктора. Заманчиво опасные предметы хранились в Тардис в особом архиве, запертом на дюжину замков; архиве столь секретном, что сам Доктор забыл о его существовании. 

– Что бы ты без меня делал, милый?

Понадобились гениальный ум и сноровка Мастера, чтобы разыскать и вскрыть архив, пока украденная Тардис была в его распоряжении. Он перепрятал артефакты в надёжные места начиная от банковских ячеек в Швейцарии и заканчивая гималайскими пещерами. 

Этот дожидался своего часа во льдах недалеко от Южного полюса. Смертоносный сосуд был похож на человеческие безделушки, стеклянные шары с россыпью искусственного снега внутри. Закопать его в сугроб показалось Мастеру ироничным. 

Мисси постучала лакированным ногтем по гладкой поверхности шара. 

– Уже скоро, мои крошки, потерпите. 

Вихрь внутри шара завертелся стремительнее. 

* * *

Круглая низина между ледяными кручами подходила как нельзя лучше: она создавала нужный резонанс и заодно защищала от порывов ветра, норовившего растрепать причёску, на которую Мисси потратила непозволительно долгое время. Сегодня всё должно быть идеально. 

Она поправила капюшон шубки, сшитой из зверьков с пушистыми носами и бездонными влажными глазами (если люди упорно сохраняют подобные традиции, возможно, человечество ещё не безнадёжно, подумала Мисси), и установила шар на возвышении ровно в центре долины. Вертикальные льдины были отполированы до блеска, слово гигантские зеркала. Словно четырнадцать гигантских зеркал, фокусировавшихся на тёмном вихре внутри шара. 

Мисси отступила на несколько шагов, торжественно воздела руки (горностаевая шуба отлично заменяет мантию, отметила она про себя) и откашлялась. В поэзии она не упражнялась уже пару сотен лет. 

– Из вечной тьмы, где вы томитесь  
По повеленью всемогущих судей,  
Я призываю вас восстать орудием  
В моих руках смиренным и послушным.  
С дравидских берегов, из Рексела пышных кущ  
5-9-3-0-1-6-7-0-2  
Явись передо мной каррионитов дочь,  
О, Лилит!..

Багровые молнии озарили долину, отражаясь в сияющих льдинах, заметались вокруг Мисси. Чёрный вихрь вздыбился в небо, хохот и гогот наполнили воздух. Мисси невольно попятилась, но удержалась и воззвала:

– О, Лилит! Остальные – провалитесь обратно, откуда явились, я вас не приглашала!

Чёрный смерч втянулся в шар, а перед Мисси осталась одна из каррионитов: сгорбленная, сморщенная, с огромным кривым носом и костлявыми длинными пальцами – настоящая ведьма из кошмарных снов земных детишек. Она уставилась на Мисси хитрыми глазками. 

– Зачем ты призвала меня?

– Для делового разговора, – Мисси обошла ведьму кругом, разглядывая её. Та не отрывала от Мисси глаз. 

– О-о, – протянула Лилит. – Твой разговор – пойдёт ли в нём речь об освобождении моих сестёр?

– Возможно. 

Лилит по-старушечьи загоготала. 

– Тогда я выслушаю тебя. 

Оказавшись позади Лилит, Мисси ловко нагнулась и сунула шар в карман. Каррионитка ощетинилась, махнула когтистой лапой и зарычала, показывая остро заточенные зубы, но было поздно.

– Так вот, дорогуша, – Мисси улыбнулась. – Мне нужно любовное заклятие. 

Лилит вновь расхохоталась. 

– Любовное заклятие? Самая опасная вещь на свете. Слишком много переменных. Никогда не срабатывают, как надо. 

– Я рискну. 

Лилит вытянула шею и с любопытством заглянула Мисси в лицо. 

– Госпожа смеётся, но госпожа в отчаянии. Это мне нравится. Я сотворю для тебя любовное заклятие. 

– Учти, что оно должно сработать. Иначе можешь попрощаться со своими сестричками, – Мисси похлопала себя по карману. 

Лилит растянула губы в подобии усмешки и показала ряд акульих зубов. 

– Для кого будет заклятие? Мне нужно знать имя. 

– Доктор. 

– Доктор? – Лилит вскинулась. – Док... тор? Тот, что отправил нас во тьму? 

– Он самый. 

Лилит завертелась на месте, шевеля паучьми пальцами. 

– У меня нет власти над ним. У него нет имени, он его прячет, как и ты. 

– Я знаю его имя. 

Лилит остановилась как вкопанная. 

– Дай мне его!

Мисси покачала головой. 

– Нет, милочка, за кого ты меня принимаешь, за свою рядовую жертву? Я не дам тебе имени, это _ты_ научишь меня заклятию. А когда – если – оно сработает, я подумаю над тем, что сделать с твоими сёстрами. 

* * *

В центре ледяной пещеры трещал костёр, почти не согревая до боли морозный воздух. Мисси в нетерпении притоптывала ногой. На Галлифрее почти всегда было жарко. Чудесно, расслабляюще тепло под светом двух солнц. Ей пришлось напомнить себе по пунктам, почему она решилась оставить это благословенное место. 

– Ты скоро? – поторопила она Лилит. Та бросила в бурлящий котёл скелет крысы из запасов, предоставленных Мисси, и подняла лицо, на котором плясали отсветы пламени. 

– Готово. Осталось только назвать имя. 

– Отлично, – Мисси потёрла окоченевшие руки. – Давай сюда. 

Она выхватила протянутую Лилит куклу, на которой карандашом были нарисованы густые брови и два сердца. 

Лилит хищно оскалилась, воздела руки и начала нараспев читать. Воздух в пещере словно сгустился и потемнел, по стенам побежали молнии. 

– Древнейших демонов в свидетели призвав,  
К начальной и могучей силе обращаюсь:  
Как в рабство ей себя я отдала,  
Так сделай ты рабом своим того, кого я называю...

Мисси поднесла куклу к губам и еле слышно прошептала имя. 

Воздух вновь просветлел, молнии погасли. Мисси скептически огляделась. 

– И это всё? Смотри, если ты меня обманула, – она многозначительно похлопала по карману, в котором покоился шар с пленёнными каррионитами. – И что значили твои дурацкие стихи про рабство?.. 

Она осеклась. Снаружи, сквозь завывания ветра, послышался знакомый скрежет Тардис. 

– Доктор! – Мисси подхватила юбки и бросилась прочь. 

Это и правда была она, синяя полицейская будка Тардис. Для Мисси её появление всегда означало одно: всё идёт по плану. Даже когда Доктор заносчиво считал, что ему удалось внезапным появлением разрушить её замысел, всё шло по плану. 

Дверь приоткрылась и наружу высунулась голова Доктора. 

– Ты не могла выбрать для свидания более уютное место? 

«Свидания»! Мисси чуть не захлопала в ладоши.

– Южный полюс, бр-р-р, зря капитан Скотт в тот раз отказался от моего...

– Здравствуй, мой дорогой Доктор, – пропела Мисси, подходя ближе. 

– ...яичного пунша. А, привет! – щёки Доктора покраснели, что Мисси предпочла приписать смущению, а не пятидесятиградусному морозу. – Ты выглядишь, э-э, целой, я хочу сказать, я часто вижу тебя в неадек... не лучшей форме. 

– Можешь просто сказать: «Ты выглядишь чудесно», – промурлыкала Мисси, подбираясь ближе. 

– Ты выглядишь чудесно. 

– И «я очень рад тебя видеть». 

– Я очень рад тебя видеть. 

Мисси не удержалась и всё-таки захлопала в ладоши. 

– Сработало!

– Что сработало? – наморщил брови Доктор. – А что это у тебя за штука? 

– Не обращай внимания, – Мисси быстро сунула куклу за пазуху и прильнула к Доктору. – Что ты там говорил насчёт свидания в более уютном месте? 

Она чмокнула его в кончик носа. 

Доктор смущённо улыбнулся и обнял её за талию. 

Мисси взъерошила ему волосы. 

– Мечтала сделать это с тех пор, как посадила тебя в клетку. Жаль, в неволе ты растерял оперение.

Это было даже лучше, чем она себе представляла. Особенно когда Доктор нежно прижимал её к себе. 

– Какая интересная штука, – протянул Доктор, глядя куда-то мимо Мисси. – Где-то я её уже видел. 

Мисси обернулась. Доктор с любопытством крутил в руке стеклянный шар и разглядывал метавшихся внутри ведьм. 

– Ничего особенного, простая безделушка, – Мисси попыталась отобрать шар, но Доктор отстранился. Безмятежное выражение на его лице сменилось широкой ухмылкой, которая в этой регенерации выглядела особенно зловеще. 

– Спасибо, моя дорогая, – усмехнулся он. – Без тебя я бы никогда его не нашёл. Теперь ничто меня не остановит. О-о, я давно ждал этого момента! Теперь, – он поднял шар вверх. Тот блеснул в лучах солнца, – повелители времени поплатятся за всё. Вот она, настоящая, древняя мощь, рождённая у колыбели вселенной! – в его взгляде сверкнуло безумие, когда он с нежностью поцеловал шар. 

– Доктор, ты сошёл с ума? – осторожно поинтересовалась Мисси. От него можно было ожидать всяких глупостей, но не таких же!

– О да! – Доктор игриво пошевелил бровями. – Псих в будке, приятно познакомиться. Кстати, это, кажется, тоже твоё, – он помахал в воздухе ключом. Мисси схватилась за карман. 

– Ключ от моей Тардис! 

– Именно. Ладно, мне больше некогда тут разглагольствовать, у меня по расписанию сегодня ещё прикончить Рассилона и поставить Совет на колени. Чао! – он послал Мисси воздушный поцелуй и вскочил в Тардис. 

– Эй! – Мисси ударилась в закрытую дверь. – Доктор! Так нечестно! Ты не должен так себя вести! Доктор! – она заколотила в дверь кулаком и успела несколько раз пнуть её, пока Тардис не растворилась под её ударами. Мисси по инерции едва не повалилась в снег. – Доктор, ты мерзкий старый интриган! Доктор!

– Что случилось, госпожа? – спросил насмешливый каркающий голос позади неё. 

– А, Лилит! – Мисси подобралась и стала наступать на каррионитку. – Что ты с ним сделала? Я просила совсем о другом!

Лилит хрипло расхохоталась. 

– Я предупреждала тебя, госпожа. Любовное заклятие срабатывает всегда. Но ещё никто не остался доволен исходом. Ты получила то, о чём просила: он чувствует то же, что и ты. 

– Что за бред ты несёшь? Если бы он чувствовал то же самое, он бы... он бы... – Мисси осеклась и опустила взгляд на свои ладони. Потом сжала кулаки и в два шага нависла над Лилит. – Переделай заклятие!

– Где мои сёстры? 

Мисси взялась за карман, но тут же вспомнила:

– Подлец и предатель! Он собирается убить Рассилона без меня! Хотя постой-ка... – она вытащила из другого кармана распылитель и элегантным жестом нацелила его на Лилит. – Никто не мешает мне сжечь тебя живьём, если ты откажешься делать то, что тебе велено. 

Лилит с чувством собственного превосходства обнажила зубы. 

– О нет. Сначала освободи моих сестёр. 

Мисси пожала плечами. 

– Не хочешь – как хочешь, я сама с ним разберусь. 

От Лилит осталась лишь горстка пепла.

* * *

Мисси прыгала с ноги на ногу перед своей Тардис, замаскированной под гигантскую сосульку. Все попытки вскрыть замок не увенчались успехом: Тардис была новая, необъезженная и часто взбрыкивала. 

– З-з-значит, так, – зубы неудержимо стучали друг от друга; шкурки мёртвых животных не спасали. – Если Д-д-доктор ч-чувствует то же, что и я, он вернётся з-за мной. Или нет-т-т, я бы подождала, пока он сам превратится в сугроб, а потом от-т-ткопала. П-плохой вариант. 

Она покрутила настройки рассеивателя и вновь направила его на замок. Лёд вокруг немного оплавился, но замок не сдался. 

– Или Д-доктор ж-ждёт, что я его д-догоню. На этом к-корыте, – она пнула Тардис, зашипела и запрыгала на одной ноге ещё прытче, чем раньше. – Ты бы меня ещё с-связал, идиот-т-т. К-как, по-твоему, я тебя поймаю? 

Мисси вновь поколдовала над настройками и решительно взялась за замок. Лёд начал плавиться, зашипел, испаряясь. Поверхность закипела и вспыхнула. Мисси убрала рассеиватель, потыкала Тардис пальцем и зло фыркнула. 

– Я теперь вообще внутрь не попаду! Доктор, я тебя ненавижу! – закричала она в ледяное безмолвие. – Вернись за мной немедленно! Ты обязан меня любить, это было любовное заклятие!.. – она вдруг замолчала и нашарила за пазухой куклу. – Заклятие! Ну конечно!

Мисси бросилась в пещеру, где над тлеющим костром остывал котёл с ведьминским снадобьем. 

* * *

Вскоре костёр вновь полыхал, а варево булькало и выплёскивалось через край. 

Мисси на вытянутой руке держала куклу и любовалась её сурово насупленными бровями. 

– На этот раз всё будет по-настоящему, без шуток, мой дорогой, – ласково пообещала она и начала читать:

– О демоны времён Большого взрыва,  
Без всяких фокусов и игр со смыслом  
Я вам повелеваю мой приказ исполнить:   
Чтоб тотчас Доктор предо мной явился  
Как верный пёс и раб смиренный, – подумав, она добавила:   
– И чтобы без напоминаний  
Он звал меня по имени, как подобает,  
«Мастер».

Доктор не заставил себя ждать. Мисси, затаив дыхание, смотрела, как материализуется Тардис. Дверь распахнулась, и Доктор выпал из неё на снег – прямо на колени. 

– О, Мастер! – с придыханием произнёс он, глядя на Мисси снизу вверх. 

– Обожаю, когда ты называешь меня по имени, – умилилась Мисси. – Давай ещё раз.

– Мастер, – подобострастно повторил Доктор. 

– Вау! Ещё разок. 

– Мастер. 

Мисси захихикала.

– Так, а теперь давай обсудим свидание в более уютном месте, о котором ты говорил. Что у тебя на уме?

– Всё, что прикажет моя госпожа. Мастер, – Доктор склонил голову. 

– Что, совсем никаких идей? Удиви меня.

– Приказывайте, Мастер, – Доктор подполз ближе и попытался облобызать её колени. Мисси отпрыгнула.

– Кхм, Доктор, ты… сдерживайся, что ли. 

– Простите, Мастер. Я виноват, Мастер. 

– Ладно, ладно, – Мисси потрогала его распластанное тело носком ботинка. – Не перегибай палку. 

– Я был неправ, Мастер, я исправлюсь, – Доктор вновь припал к её ногам. Мисси попыталась освободиться, но он в порыве раскаяния вцепился в неё, как утопающий в спасательный круг. 

– Возможно, я тоже была не совсем… Ай! – Доктор так крепко стиснул её колени, что Мисси потеряла равновесие и шлёпнулась на лёд. – Доктор, отпусти меня немедленно! Веди себя нормально! Как Доктор!

Доктор разжал руки, но с колен не поднялся. Мисси поторопилась отползти от него. 

– Проклятая Лилит, – пробормотала она себе под нос, – я тебя прикончу! Ах да, я уже. Вот мерзавка, нашла способ избежать возмездия. Доктор, место! – прикрикнула она, когда тот вновь попытался выразить ей своё почтение ловким броском к её стопам. – Сиди тут и не шевелись, сейчас я всё исправлю. 

* * *

– Эй, демоны, немедленно всё сделайте как надо:  
Пусть Доктор перестанет лепетать, как идиот,  
Иль замышлять против меня интриги.   
Хочу, чтоб было всё как раньше,   
Когда обоим было нам по восемь лет,  
Чтоб он забыл дурное всё, что между нами было,  
И снова Тетой Сигмой стал. Ай!

Едва Мисси успела договорить, как в затылок ей влетел огромный снежок. 

– Что ты?.. – она обернулась, и ещё один снежок – с ледяной начинкой – попал прямо ей в лицо. Доктор заливисто расхохотался. Мисси начала стирать снег с лица. От крови из разбитой губы он окрасился красным. – Прекрати немедленно, это не смешно, – рявкнула она.

Доктор тотчас юркнул за Тардис. Мисси промокнула губу носовым платком.

– Доктор, выходи!

– Кто такой Доктор? – отозвался тот фальцетом. 

– Ты! – крикнула Мисси. – Ах да, ты же у нас Тета Сигма. Тета, выходи!

– Не-а!

– Тета, будь хорошим мальчиком, выйди ко мне, – елейным голосом позвала Мисси. 

– Я тебя не знаю! Чего ты хочешь? 

– Отлично, – вздохнула Мисси. – Что мне делать с Доктором, который меня не знает? 

Вслух она крикнула: 

– Это я, Кощей! – и на цыпочках начала огибать Тардис. 

Доктор засмеялся. 

– Врёшь! Кощей – маленький противный плакса, а ты – взрослая тётя.

Мисси едва не заскрежетала зубами. Надо было потребовать не восьмилетнего Тету, а на пару лет постарше, когда он уже взялся за ум. Как она могла забыть?

– Иди сюда, мой дорогой Тета, я тебя не обижу, – она потихоньку достала рассеиватель и перевела его из смертельного в оглушающий режим. Из всех сегодняшних Докторов Тете доверять можно было меньше всего. 

– Вот ещё! – воскликнул Доктор совсем рядом. Мисси резко завернула за угол, луч рассеивателя ударил в то место, где только что стоял Доктор. Он успел отпрыгнуть и со всех ног бросился прочь. Мисси побежала за ним. Она успела выстрелить ещё два раза, но Доктор, двигаясь зигзагом, достиг выхода из пещеры и исчез. 

Мисси выбежала за ним. Пока они были внутри, снаружи наступил ад: в трёх шагах не видно было ни зги, ветер скручивал снег в маленькие смерчи и бросал в лицо, жаля кожу. Солнца было не разглядеть за белой завесой. 

– Тета! – позвала Мисси. – Вернись! Когда ты погибнешь, тебе будет совсем не смешно!

Ответа не было. 

– Болван. Как я могла подружиться с таким болваном? Надо было сесть за одну парту с Рани, у неё хотя бы можно было списать. 

Мисси порылась в карманах, нашла маячок и установила его у входа в пещеру. Потом она поплотнее закуталась в шубу и нырнула в снежную бурю.

* * *

Мисси потеряла счёт времени. Все ледяные глыбы во мгле выглядели одинаково. Может быть, она несколько часов бессмысленно кружила вокруг одной и той же? В этих краях тело могло занести снегом за несколько минут, а оттаяло бы оно лишь через пару тысяч лет, при условии, что человечество продолжило бы настаивать на примитивных углеводородных источниках энергии. 

Наконец она остановилась.

– К-к-кажется, я убила Тету, – проговорила она, едва шевеля окоченевшими губами. За нормального Доктора она бы не волновалась, но Доктор, который растерял все свои умения и от которого осталось лишь самомнение восьмилетнего мальчишки, – это совсем другое дело. Если бы он только вновь стал сам собой…

– Эврика!

Мисси навела свой прибор на маячок и со всех ног побежала в сторону пещеры. 

* * *

Она ворвалась в пещеру, одновременно негнущимися пальцами доставая куклу. Не обращая внимания на погасший костёр и замёрзшее в кусок льда зелье, она выкрикнула:

– Демоны, дьявол бы вас побрал, пусть Доктор снова станет настоящим!

Её голос эхом разнёсся между ледяных стен. Мисси упала на колени и направила луч рассеивателя на угли под котлом, пытаясь оживить костёр. 

– Не надо рабства, – бормотала она. – Не надо свидания, и «Мастера» не надо, ничего не надо, пусть только Доктор снова будет собой. 

– Слушаю и повинуюсь. 

Мисси показалось, что ей послышалось, но многолетний опыт научил её перепроверять догадки. Она медленно обернулась. 

Доктор стоял в дверном проёме своей Тардис, прислонившись к косяку, ничуть не замёрзший и не уставший, с полуулыбкой на губах.

Мисси отшвырнула куклу. 

– Ах так! – прорычала она. – Значит, ты ждал здесь всё это время! Значит, ты всё это подстроил!

Ноги не слушались её, но она зло и целеустремлённо поползла к Тардис на четвереньках. Улыбка слетела с лица Доктора. Он едва успел захлопнуть дверь перед носом у Мисси.

– Как насчёт уютного места? – раздалось оттуда.

– Доктор, я всё равно тебя достану!

– Тёплого места? – заманчиво предложил Доктор. 

– Я тебя не прощу!

– Жаркого места? – соблазнительно проговорил Доктор. 

* * *

– О, Доктор, это восхитительно! – простонала Мисси.

– Угу, – расслабленно промычал тот. 

По её распаренной коже стекали капельки пота. Она растянулась на простынях и потребовала:

– Подай мне ещё вина.

Доктор наполовину высунулся из бассейна, от которого поднимался густой пар, налил в серебряный сосуд кроваво-красный напиток и протянул Мисси. 

– Я же говорил, что тебе понравятся термы.

– Знаешь, что ещё мне понравится? Вид Рассилона у моих ног. 

Доктор наморщил нос. Мисси склонилась к нему, притянула к себе за шею и прошептала на ухо:

– Подумай, мой дорогой Доктор: Рассилон на свободе. Он замышляет что-то против нас. Против Галлифрея. Против Вселенной. Мы должны его остановить, как ты думаешь?

– Если так… но...

Мисси куснула его за ухо и улыбнулась:

– Я знала, что ты не откажешься, милый.


End file.
